Die Legende der Digiritter
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Adventure - 13 - Deutsch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Die Legende der Digiritter |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Angemon erwacht |Japanisch (Katakana) = エンジェモン覚醒! |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Enjemon Kakusei! |Opening (Japanisch) = Butterfly |Ending (Japanisch) = I wish |Opening (Deutsch) = Leb' deinen Traum |Ending (Deutsch) = Leb' deinen Traum (instrumental) |Staffel = Digimon Adventure |Episode (Staffel) = 013 (Digimon Adventure) |Episode (Saga) = 013 (Digimon Adventure) |Episode (Serie) = 013 (Digimon) |Japanisch = 30. Mai 1999 |Deutsch = 30. August 2000 |Vorherige = Digi-Baby-Boom |Nächste = Abschied von der Insel }}Die Legende der Digiritter ist die dreizehnte Episode von Digimon Adventure. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 30. August 2000 auf RTL II erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Plot In der Stadt des ewigen Anfangs werden T.K. und Patamon plötzlich von Leomon angegriffen. Den beiden gelingt es sich zu verstecken, aber schon bald kommt Ogremon hinzu und droht, den Babys etwas anzutun, wenn sich T.K. nicht zeigt. Gerade als Leomon T.K. den Garaus machen will, kommen jedoch Matt mit Garurumon und Tai mit Greymon hinzu und stellen sich den feindlichen Digimon entgegen. Auf einmal fliegen einige schwarze Zahnränder in Leomons Rücken, wodurch dieser größer, stärker und noch böser wird. Es setzt Garurumon und Greymon außer Gefecht und will gerade T.K. erledigen als Tai plötzlich einfällt, dass die heilige Kraft der Digivices, das Böse vertreiben kann. Gemeinsam mit Matt gelinget es den beiden, die Zahnräder durch das Licht ihrer Digivices aus Leomons Körper zu vertreiben und es wird wieder gutmütig. Während des Kampfes sind auch noch Izzy und Mimi mit ihren Partnerdigimon hinzugekommen und Ogremon ergreift, zahlenmäßig hoffnungslos unterlegen, die Flucht. Nach dem Kampf erzählt Leomon den Kindern von einer Legende, die besagt, dass eines Tages einige Kinder aus einer anderen Welt kommen würden, um die Welt von dem Bösen zu befreien und dass es glaubt, dass die 7 Kinder diese sogenannten „Digiritter“ seien. Die 5 Digiritter erkennen, dass sie erst ihre Rolle erfüllen müssen, um wieder in ihre eigene Welt zu gelangen und beschließen, Devimon gemeinsam mit Leomon entgegenzutreten. Entschlossen wollen sie den Berg besteigen, während Devimon Ogremon mit seiner Attacke Todeskralle in schwarze Zahnränder verwandelt, die es in sich aufnimmt, um seine Macht zu erhöhen. Am Fuße des Berges sehen die 5 Digiritter mit Schrecken, dass Devimon seit ihrer letzten Begegnung viel mächtiger geworden ist, was sich an seiner riesigen Gestalt zeigt. Devimon bricht aus dem Dach seines Quartieres heraus, fliegt zu ihnen hinunter und landet mit einem heftigen Beben der Erde einige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Es wendet sich den Digirittern zu und will sie gerade mit einem dunklen Strahl vernichten als plötzlich Sora und Joe auftauchen und Birdramon und Ikkakumon Devimon ablenken können. Nun digitieren auch die übrigen Digimon, abgesehen von Patamon, auf ihr Champion-Level und greifen Devimon gemeinsam an. Devimon erweist sich jedoch als zu stark für die 6 Digimon und auch als Leomon Devimon in den Rücken fallen will, erscheint plötzlich Ogremon, den Devimon absorbiert hatte, aus Devimons Rücken heraus und verteidigt den Körper seines Meisters. Als der Kampf schon für Devimon entschieden zu sein scheint und Devimon, gerade T.K. vernichten will, digitiert Patamon plötzlich zu Angemon. Es absorbiert die Kraft der Digivices in seinem Stab und besiegt Devimon mit seiner Attacke Kraft des Lichtes. Devimon löst sich auf, aber da Angemon zu viel Kraft bei seiner Attacke verbraucht hat, muss auch es sterben. Allerdings hinterlässt Angemon ein Ei, in dem es wiedergeboren wird. Nach dem Kampf fügen sich die Stücke der Insel wieder zusammen und Ogremon, das den Kampf überlebt hat, flieht. Da Devimon mit seinen letzten Worten gesagt hat, dass es in der Digiwelt noch weitaus stärkere und bösartigere Digimon als ihn gibt, beschließen die Kinder aufzubrechen, um nun diese Digimon zu bekämpfen. Schließlich erscheint eine Art Portal und ein seltsamer, alter Mann, der Gennai heißt, wird als Hologram sichtbar. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Charaktere ''Bemerkung: ''Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit in der sie erscheinen ist die Zeit von der japanischen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Leomons_Dunkelheit.png|Durch die schwarzen Zahnräder wird Leomon dunkler und bösartiger... Leomon_wird_wieder_gut.png|... doch Tais und Matts Digivices vertreiben das Böse wieder aus ihm! Devimons_Größe.png|Devimon ist deutlich größer als bei ihrem ersten Treffen. Ogremon_hält_Devimon_den_Rücken_frei.png|Im Kampf hält Ogremon Devimon den Rücken frei. Angemon.png|Angemon stellt sich Devimon entgegen. Angemons_Angriff.png|Angemon schafft es zwar Devimon zu besiegen... Angemons_und_Devimons_Tod.png|... allerdings lässt es selbst sein Leben dabei! Ending Preview Videos Opening Digimon Adventure - OP - Butterfly Episode Ending Digimon Adventure - ED - I wish Preview Links en:The Legend of the DigiDestinedes:EP13 (Adventure) Kategorie:Digimon Adventure Episoden